


Mister

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied Child Death, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey gets a plea for help
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Kudos: 1





	Mister

**Author's Note:**

> for the spoopy bingo thingy

* * *

“Mister.” The child’s voice startled Harvey out of his catnap.

“Kid, you just can’t sneak up on a guy like that.”

“He’s going to kill her, mister you have to help her.” There was a tremble in his tone.

Harvey sat up quickly, “Who?” He could see the boy was in distress, so it probably wasn’t a prank.

“Please, hurry, mister…” the boy pleaded.

“Where?” Harvey got out of the car as the boy pointed towards a nearby apartment complex, “Get in the car, kid.” He groaned at the protests his joints made as he hurried into the building.

It wasn’t hard to figure out where the woman was from the screams and sounds of violent crashing, Harvey shook his head in disgust at doors suddenly shutting as he passed by, only one person took the time to mouth the apartment number before ducking into their home.

Jim would have pounded on the door, Harvey chose to kick the door in as he screamed, “GCPD!” Gun already out and ready as a man charged at him. No hesitation as he pulled the trigger three shots and the man was down. 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Harvey moved toward the sobbing woman on the floor holding a small body close. The detective paled as he stopped in his tracks, Harvey recognized the boy who pleaded for help just moments before, “Shit.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am not keen on writing dead children things in general but it fit the prompt and was a good fit for Harvey I think. Thoughts?


End file.
